Deinonychus
- Film = }} |name = Deinonychus antirrhopus |name meaning = "terrible claw" |time period = Early Cretaceous (115–108 mya) |location = Montana, Utah, Wyoming, and Oklahoma, USA |diet = Carnivore |height = 3 meters (Carnosaur) 2.5 meters (Reality) |length = 5 meters (Carnosaur) 4 meters (Reality) |novel canon appearances = Carnosaur (1984) |movie canon appearances = Carnosaur (1993) Raptor (2001) (Stock footage only) }}The Deinonychus is the main antagonist in both the novel and the film, Carnosaur. He only appeared in the 1st film and the novel. Novel Carnosaur In the novel, the Deinonychus is the main villain. Like all dinosaurs in the novel, he was created by Lord Darren Penward which has found dinosaur DNA fragments in fossils and has used them as a basis for restructuring the DNA of chickens. At the begining of the novel, the Deinonychus manages to escape from Penward's dinosaur zoo and attacks a chicken farm, killing the farmer and his wife. A reporter named David Pascal comes to investigate the carnage, but Penward's men have thoroughly cleansed the place in order to covering the Deinonychus's footprints. A few days later, the Deinonychus attacks a stable, killing a horse, the keeper and her daughter, leaving one survivor, a young boy. Penward's men manage to capture the dinosaur and bring him back to the zoo. Pascal arrives and sees them towing the concealed animal with a helicopter. Shortly after, he interviews the boy, who reveals him that the killer was a dinosaur. Later, Pascal begins a sexual relationship with Penward's wife, who eventually takes him to the zoo. However, he is then captured by Penward's men but he is given a tour of the establishment and sees a variety of different dinosaur species, including the Deinonychus. Pascal is finally rescued by Lady Penward, but during there escape he notices that his ex-girlfriend Jenny Stamper, also a reporter, has been caught in the act of infiltrating Penward's zoo. Due to the fact that he decides to help her, Lady Penward, jealous, releases all the dinosaurs of the zoo, the Deinonychus included. Some days later, the Deinonychus goes to Jenny's home and kills all her family, and also injures her. However, Pascal arrives and manages to kill the Deinonychus with a pitchfork. Films Carnosaur Dr. Jane Tiptree tampers with the DNA of chickens, thus causing them to lay Dinosaur eggs. When one of said eggs hatches into a Deinonychus, it escapes and starts tearing up the local countryside. It manages to kill two Eunice workers, a group of hippies, and others on its bloddy killing spree. Sheriff Fowler manages to kill it with a shotgun blast to the chest, and another to the head, but not before the creature kills him with a claw through the belly, taking him with the carnivore. Reality Deinonychus is a genus of the carnivorous, Dromeosaurid Dinosaurs. There is one described species, Deinonychus Antirrhopus. These dinosaurs, which could grow up to 3,4 meters long, lived during the early Cretaceous period, about 115-108 million years ago.Fossils have been recovered from the U.S. States of Montana, Wyoming, and Oklahoma, in rocks of Cloverly formation and Antlers Formation, through teeth that may belong to Deinonychus have been found much farther east in Maryland. Stages In the first movie, the carnivore goes through 3 stages: 1. Hatchling: Small, and covered in Feathers. 2. Sub-adult: Larger, and scaly. 3. Adult: Fully grown, and still scaly. Trivia *The Deinonychus was replaced by the Velociraptors in Carnosaur 2. However, the exact same Deinonychus costume molds from Carnosaur were used to create the bodies for the Velociraptor costumes. Only the heads/necks were changed to reflect the longer neck and snout that distinguish the two dinosaurs. Close-ups were achieved using puppet heads with mechanical devices. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods Category:Coelurosaurs‎ Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Carnosaur 2, Primal Species, Raptor, Carnosaur (Dinosaurs) Category:Carnosaur dinosaurs Category:Man-eaters